Forum:Main page reformat
I redesigned the main page to bring the Featured Article up and just make it look tidier overall, without X separate tables for each item. Thoughts? --Pyramidhead 18:26, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think the news and FA should be next to each other. I agree that the FA needs more prominence though. Just move the FA above news? On monitors that are quite small it looks incredibly messy. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:40, March 25, 2010 (UTC) On the same subject: Based on WoWWiki's main page, I thought it might be cool, on the Main Page only, to set a fixed width and have some sort of graphic in the margins in honor of 24 coming to an end soon. On the left is one possibility I came up with, just to test it out. Yes, this would stretch the page out a bunch, but I think using a font size similar to the one on WoWWiki would lessen the effect; also, we could make other changes, like making the countdown shorter vertically (like a single line) and putting it at the top of the left column. Also, the logo would need to use transparency for the corners for something like this to work. The code for this is in User:Pyramidhead/monaco.css; try it out on your own monaco if you like. --Pyramidhead 07:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) If you stretched the featured article across two columns it would make the page shorter and neater. : If the Main Page would look like what the image shows, it's unacceptable. Wikis are for content and images are there to supplement content, not dominate the space and stretch all the content into a narrow sliver. : It would be better if there was an example that showed these images incorporated into the current layout somehow, instead of making a new layout altogether. 17:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::The current layout is designed the fill the page completely, so you wouldn't be able to see any images even if they were there. Again, a lot of sites use the shrink-wrap feature like this; WoWWiki has a lot more to put on their main portal than we do and it honestly looks fine. Try it out on your own style sheet; it's really not as bad as it seems. --Pyramidhead 17:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyway, whatever we decide I'm probably going to stick with this for my own version, so could you upload the fixed logo over the current one? The corners are visible even against the black background. --Pyramidhead 17:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: There's simply way too much wasted space around and underneath "The Final Day". If you insert Final Day image directly underneath the Jack image on the right, and open up one of the margins, then I'd consider it. Otherwise the amount of blank space is tremendous. ::: I'll upload the image like you want, only after you do the necessary fixes I asked on User_talk:Movebot about a week ago, the same &#*$ thing I asked you to fix over on Forum:New, single appearances template. 18:05, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ Okay, done. I could expand the right side to fill the space like normal, but what if we have an actual image on that side too? --Pyramidhead 21:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC)